los sentimientos ocultos en este diario
by blodddy.vampire.wolf
Summary: tenten, escrive sus sentimientos hacia aquel chico que la trae loca...... neji....trata de lidiar con el enredo que trae en su cabecita.......¿que pasara si los secretos del diario se revelan? pues no sabras si no leees:! nuevo cap... 3
1. Chapter 1

Bueno aquí esta mi primera historia de esta pareja que adoro espero que les guste *U*

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los sentimientos ocultos en este diario

Tenten: aaa…. Neji ……. Que estas haciendo aquí….(dijo la kunoichi secándose las lagrimas de los ojos)

Neji: ….. por que lloras?....

Tenten: no es nada……..

Neji: si no fuera nada no me ocultarías tu rostro…..

Tenten:……………. N-no es solo que……..(una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla)…….. devo irme

Neji: ( confundidó observo como la chica se alejaba perdiéndose en el bosque … el se preguntaba cual seria la razón de su dolor)

*vario tiempo atrás como unas 2 semanas o tres*

La noche yacía sobre la aldea de konoha, la luna en su medio creciente y las estrellas inundaban el cielo, parecía una noche de aquellas que son difíciles de olvidar de aquellas en que uno se siente libre ligero sin miedo a nada de esas noches en que cualquiera se sentía con el valor el poder y la felicidad en el corazón para atreverse a cualquier cosa y a superar cualquier obstáculo…… pero en una de las muchas torres con las que konoha contaba una chica de cabello castaño y ojos color chocolate que miraban hacia el bello cielo que se presentaba ante sus ojos, su habitación estaba cerrada , no quería ni que un alma la distrajera de sus pensamientos de aquel instante con el que contaba para dejar que su mente se asomara fuera de la realidad para dejar que tomara un respiro para olvidar el atareado dia que había tenido y la perturbante semana que transcurría……..

Tenten: -la noche se hace mas larga-se dijo a ella misma miraba el cielo esperando ver en aquella pantalla moteada una respuesta a sus inquietudes………..

-entre sus manos estaba atrapado un pequeño cuaderno de color blanco con un pequeño estampado que al parecer era unas pequeñas enredaderas rosas que terminaban en flores de sakura , la chica desvió su mirada del cielo posándola sobre aquel pequeño cuaderno que ahora reposaba sobre sus piernas y sonriendo devilmente…..

Tenten: me pregunto si algún dia notaras que mis ojos solo existen para verte

*FLASH BACK*

(EL cumpleaños de tenten)

Lee: feliz cumpleaños tenten……. Hoy la flor de la juventud te esta sonriendo ( y sonrio con su típico brillito en los dientes "tin")

Tenten: a……… gracias lee ………..(saco una pequeña sonrisa)

Lee: y para que tu cumpleños se haga mucho mejo aquí esta mi regalo…..

-lee saco un paquete de madiano tamaño envuelto en papel dorado y un moño rojo muy grande, tenten lo tomo y le dio las gracias a lee al abrirlo se encontró con un traje verde hecho de licra y muy ajustado y unos pequeños tiquets-

Lee: sabia que te gustaría …….. es talla especial esper que te quede

Tenten :aaaaaaaah…………. G-gracias lee pero que es esto?-pregunto la chica al tomar ensus manos los pequeños tiquets que venían con el traje verde

Lee: oh bueno pues te dire me costo trabajo conseguirlos pero logre que GAI-sensei me diera unos cupones para una clase gratis de aerobics en si dojo …. No es increíble!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tenten: aaaaa……….. si gracias lee ( y volteo a ver a gai con una sonrisa forzada y con una mirada de por que le diste los mendigos cupones)

-la chica se alejo un poco de gai y lee para guardar sus regalos en una pequeña maleta cuando de pronto escucho una tenue y seria voz que le dijo por su espalda-

-no piensas ponerte eso o si???-

Tenten:-dio un pequeño saltito y al mirar atrás y ver de quien se trataba sonrio con felicidad- eso espero a menos que lee me obligue a ir a las clases de Gai- sensei…………. Pensé que no vendrías!!

Neji: como podría faltar a tu cumpleaños

-tenten lo notaba neji había cambiado mucho desde la primera vez que lo conoció y durante sus primeros años de equipo….. ahora lo notaba mas alegre y mas abierto con las personas-

Tenten: gracias por venir………..!!!

Neji: no es nada………….. mmmmmm… feliz cumleaños- y este le entrego un pequeño paquete envuelto en un papel rojo apagado

Tenten: …. Gracias neji- la chica lo abrió con cuidado y vio que era un pequeño cuaderno blanco con stampados rosas en forma de enredaderas que terminaban en sakuras-

Neji: para que escribas todo lo que quieras en el

-Tenten noto un leve sonrojo en su cara-

Neji: (observo el tono rozado que las mejillas de la chica estaban tomando y sintió unas 2 mariposas en el estomago y se pregunto que era esa sensación que sentía ya desde hace tiempo)

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

- la chica que seguía contemplando aquel cuaderno lo abrió lentamente, tomo una pluma y la apoyo contra el papel dejando que su corazón tomara la pluma y plasmara sus pensamientos-

_=no tengo idea de cómo me ha sucedido esto a cada minuto que pienso en el mi mente se despega de mi cuerpo es como si quisiera viajar a donde el se encuentra tal vez contemplando el cielo nocturno como yo lo hago en este momento, quiero pensar que el siente lo mismo por mi pero no logro creérmelo ,a pesar de que creo conocerlo me doy cuenta de que no se nada de el no se como es que el demuestra sus sentimientos como es que el ama como es que el sufre y que es lo que el piensa de mi….. tal vez nunca lo descubra ,pero vivo con la esperanza de que algún dia podre encontrar la respuestas a mis dudas, estas dudas que lentamente me van matando…..=_

-La chica cerro el cuaderno y limpiándose una lagrima de los ojos regreso su mirada al cielo una vez mas observando la luna en su medio creciente-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola bueno espero que les haya gustado este cap. No me tardare mucho en actualizar o eso espero………… seq que talvez neji parezca una persona totalmente diferente y que digan neji no se la pasa en fiestas de sus comañeros y el no da regalos a nadie pro esperen y sabran el por q de su cambio……. Grax y deje reviews porfa bye *u* smile to make smiles


	2. Chapter 2

.

Ooops…… perdón por tardar tanto pero ya saben exámenes…… no se preocupen ya me regreso la inspiración grax por seguir leyendo espero que les guste

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un nuevo dia llego a la aldea de konoha , el sol brillaba y las aves cantaban tenuemente en los arboles

Teten dormía con el libro blanco entre sus brazos hasta que un rayo de sol alcanzo su rostro, ella abrió los ojos…. Deslumbrada por el sol se levanto y fue hasta el espejo...se miro…vio como sus ojos seguían enrojecidos por las lagrimas derramadas la noche anterior, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que aun tenia el diario aferrado contra su cuerpo.

No quiero despegarme de el –se dijo a si misma mientras una vez mas derramaba lagrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas y terminaban cayendo al suelo.-pero …me causa tanto dolor pensar en el-

-_Tenten hoy tienes entrenamiento_-pensó-_no debes llorar…tengo que ser fuerte …tengo que…olvidar que Neji me hace daño…que cada vez que sierro los ojos su rostro aparece pero cuando estoy cerca de el solo me toma como su compañera ,que el no se da cuenta que …estoy enamorada de el-_

_------------_

-Tenten…por aquí… aquí estamos-se escucho una entusiasta voz a lo lejos mientras la kunoichi caminaba distraídamente por la calle de konoha con dirección a su entrenamiento. Era lee

Tenten se acerco a su equipo se detuvo un momento y los observo…ahí estaba Lee frente a Gai-sensei que le daba consejos y le decía que nunca se rindiera, y el…Neji mirando distraídamente a las nubes ignorando completamente que ella había llegado…

Buenos días…perdón por el retraso-saludo ella pero solo los dos miembros de apariencia idéntica en el equipo le dieron los buenos días…neji por otra parte solo la miro se dio la vuelta y comenzó su camino hacia el rio donde daría lugar su entrenamiento de ese día.

Tenten lo miro con tristeza se quedo petrificada hasta que un "no te quedes atrás" por parte de Lee la saco de su trance y continuo su camino hacia el campo de entrenamiento.

---------

Llevaban todo el día entrenando y ya el sol estaba por esconderse las penumbras lo inundarían todo en poco tiempo

Tenten se desplomo repentinamente pero antes de impactarse en el suelo esta fue recibida por unos brazos

-Estas bien-le pregunto una voz

-si eso creo- respondió la chica con los ojos cerrados-solo es que estoy agot…-abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que el mismo Neji era quien la sostenía y se quedo sin palabras

-tranquila creo que ya terminamos- le dijo el chico mientras miraba al frente sin percatarse de la mirada llena de vergüenza y nervios de Tenten

-bien chicos es todo por hoy pero recuerden que les dije que hoy y mañana acamparíamos…bueno es aquí donde acamparemos…mañana nos despertaremos temprano para hacer unos ejercicios que los ayudaran a hacerse fuertes y poderosos …. Bueno ahora descansen Lee ya hizo la fogata vamos hay que comer algo- les dijo Gai mientas miraba con orgullo a su pequeño colon que armaba una pila de madera con forma de fogata

-e…estoy bien Neji ya puedes bajarme-le dijo la chica tartamudeando

Neji la miro…miro sus ojos… se quedo pasmado no sabia por que pero había algo en su interior que le decía -no la bajes sostenla ahí un poco mas mírala esta frente a ti no la dejes escapar-

-Neji?-articulo tenten mirándolo

-lo…lo siento creo que yo también estoy cansado- y bajo a la chica y miro una vez mas sus ojos -vamos la fogata ya esta lista-

Tenten noto un rubor en sus mejillas …pero lo ignoro respiro hondo y camino al lado del chico con dirección a la fogata …

-----------------------------------------------------

La noche ya cubría konoha, los ninjas que acampaban a la orilla del rio ya estaban profundamente metidos en sus sueños excepto uno

Neji miraba el rio…la fogata ya estaba apagada… el chico cerro los ojos y escucho el correr del rio un sonido de paz de tranquilidad y sintió el aroma que el bosque emanaba un olor a pino delicioso simplemente hipnotizante...se quedo ahí unos minutos mas… alzo su cabeza y abrió laos ojos… un velo de estrellas lo esperaban brillantes, suspendidas en el inmenso cielo y una luna que acompañaba el espectáculo celeste

-que dia-se dijo a si mismo

Bajo la mirada y vio su campamento todos dormían recorrió su mirada viendo a sus compañeros pero e detuvo en una persona…Tenten

El la miro por largo tiempo vio como su respiración era tranquila, su largo cabello cubría una parte de su rostro… neji se acerco a ella la miro con cierta curiosidad…extendió una de sus ,anos y acaricio el cabello de la chica…noto de nuevo esa sensación de mariposas en el estomago pero esta vez eran mas muchas mas todas moviéndose con gran rapidez …y una vez mas escucho una voz en su interior –que hermosa es-le decía un pensamiento

Neji aparto el cabello que cubría el rostro de Tenten acerco sus labios a la frente de la chica t tiernamente deposito un beso sobre ella …

Se aparto y la dejo dormir pero antes de que se alejara demasiado vio algo que sobresalía de la mochila de la chica……. Aquel cuaderno que el le había regalado el día de su cumpleaños … la curiosidad lo domino …se dirigió a la mochila y lo tomo…

se sentó en una roca cerca del rio…y lo abrió…comenzó a leer lo que estaba escrito en su interior…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cual será la reacción de neji al leer los sentimientos ocultos en el diario de tenten?...........

Bueno espero que les haya agradado…y perdón por tardar tanto pero ya no tardare nada de nada ok………. Smile to make smiles…… :)


	3. Chapter 3

Perdón por la tardanza……

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El chico se encontraba ahí pasmado viendo las letras que llenaban interminablemente las paginas pero no podía leer se había quedado en una frase eso lo detuvo por un tiempo la frase de aquel cuaderno le dejo una lagua mental y una confusión infinita

…….Hoy he visto su sonrisa …en ese instante me sentí tan feliz pero ahora que pienso en ese momento me esta destrozando el corazón…y no puedo evitar llorar por que…cada dia siento que soy mas invisible para neji…..

…….esa frase lo retuvo … ni siquiera había leído como empezaba el cuaderno fueron las primeras palabras que leyó al abrirlo

Neji respiro con dificultad cerro los ojos suspiro silenciosamente y los abrió de nuevo dispuesto a averiguar el por que de las palabras escritas y el por que su mente había reaccionado de tal manera al ver su nombre escrito en el mismo cuaderno que el le regalo tiempo atrás….

Se dirigió al inicio del cuaderno y se dispuso a leer en ese instante no sentía ninguna culpa al leer prácticamente el interior del corazón y la mente de tenten no se detuvo busco la primera letra escrita en la primera hoja y comenzó a leer a la luz de la luna….

Feliz cumpleaños me dijeron todos, hoy es mi cumpleaños me siento muy feliz de alguna manera he estado con todos mis amigos y me han dado regalos increíbles pero el que mas aprecio fue este en el que ahora estoy escribiendo y aun mas aprecio la persona que me lo dio…neji…no puedo dejar de pensar en su rostro cada vez que sierro mis ojos lo veo a el sus blancos y hermosos ojos y esa piel color de nieve parece como si en cualquier momento fuera a desaparecer….

Neji continuaba ahí sentado en esa roca sin palabras cambio de hoja pero la segunda hoja o el siguiente día que tenten había escrito al parecer no comenzaba tan entusiasta como el anterior…

Por que tiene que pasarme esto a mi…no puedo calmarme cada vez que estoy junto a el siento un calor tan agradable pero pasan los días y en cada entrenamiento las palabras se me van poco a poco .

Me duele …la cabeza siento como si fuera a explotar pero mas que mi cabeza me duele el pecho,creo que es mi corazón el que esta sufriendo, me duele tanto ,no quero seguir con este dolor que me come lentamente por que tenia que sufrir por el, supongo que es por que me gusta tanto no puedo dejar de pensar en el, pero cada vez que estoy con el me siento tan lejos tan transparente ,hay días que no cruzamos palabra, por que porque tiene que ser asi por que no se da cuenta de mis miradas de mi amabilidad hacia el trato de ser amigable y de conocerlo mejor pero es un chico tan cerrado no entiendo por que lo he pensado mucho pero al final no encuentro solución en este dilema…las lagrimas me están ahogando y aun que quiero dejar de llorar no puedo……… y me duele ….estoy aquí tratando de vivir una vida que ultimamente me parece que es de otra persona yo solo la veo desde el exterior solo espero un momento para poder despertar de este sueño que ahora parece pesadilla …. Es como si no quisiera vivir la vida que me toco solo quiero observar aprender de mis errores … saber cual es la razón real de las cosas……. Pero hay días en que me pregunto… en verdad hay una realidad en verdad este mundo tiene sentido por que yo ya no le veo sentido a este dilema..

Si…… ahora ya no entiendo…. Mi vida se ha vuelto un caos jamás he averiguado por que siento un hoyo en e corazón me siento faltante de algo y tan incompleta tan llena de nada … sigo creyendo que mi vida es aburrida esperando una gran aventura y aun que últimamente las misiones so mas frecuentes mi alma no esta en ellas es como si se quedara en una esquina oscura negándose a salir y una vez mas me deja ese espacio vacio en mi mente y mi corazón 

Sakura me ha dicho que no vale a pena llorar por alguien que no merece mis lagrimas… ta lvez ella tenga razón devo sacar a neji de mi vida me hace tanto daño me ha resultado casi imposible de olvidar ahora hasta mis sueños ha invadido… antes mis sueños eran el único lugar en el que podía ocultarme ya no tengo donde esconderme de mis penas.

Dicen que siempre hay alguien destinado para uno pero ya no se si creer me quedare sola tal vez yo sola con mis lagrimas y mis recuerdos … no existe tal hombre indicado que e diga cuanto te quiere lo bella que eres y si el se sacrificaría por ti simplemente eso existe en los cuentos , mi vida será una pesdilla ahora no un cuento ed hadas pero he decidido cambiar eso ya no mas…..

Neji se quedo aun mas sorprendido, cuando noto que la hoja estaba dañada, humeda y la tinta estaba un poco corrida…. Sintio humeda su piel miro al cielo -no esta lloviendo- penso el chico estonces fue cuando toco sus mejillas y sus parpados ….una lagrima corria por su blanca e inconfundible piel……-que yo estoy llorando-….. penso – que pasa con tigo neji por que te sientes asi…….- despues …su mente quedo en blanco neji miro a tenten que seguia dormida…..la observo su respiracion pausada y su cabello largo y revuelto entonces rozo sus labios con la llema de sus dedos …. Y recordo el beso que tiempo atrás puso en la frente de la chica…-lo hice sin pensar- se dijo a si mismo….

-yo tengo la culpa del sufrimiento de tenten- pensó

Ahora se explicaba por que unos días atrás había visto a tenten llorando junto a sakura e ino ellas dijeron que todos los hombres eran iguales….chismosos, desinteresados y que no entendían las indirecas … al recordar en especial la palabta "**chismoso**" un rayo paso por su cuerpo y le erizo la piel……miro el libro abierto sus hojas repletas de letras …un sentimiento lo apuñalo y pensó – que he hecho por que he leido esto esto debe ser el mas grande secreto de tenten aquí están sus sentimientos .. ayos neji que has hecho devuélvelo rápido y olvidate de todo-

El chico completamente fristrado levanto su mano y rozo sus ojos sintiendo nuevamente la textura humeda de las lagrimas….

Cerro el cuadernillo y lo miro lo puso frente a el y lo observo… pero sintio que algo caia de el miro con sus ojos perla hacia el cielo… la luna iluminaba todo el panorama y ahí encontro un sobre color azul pero noto daño en aquel sobre … eran rastros de lagrimas …la tinta estaba corrida e inútilmente se ocultaban las marcas del as lagrimas…neji lo recojio… lo examino …y valla sorpresa que se llevo al ver la direccion a la que la aparente carta estaba dirigida….-mi….casa….-dijo…en un tono bajo casi en secreto…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Que dice aquella carta dirigida a su hogar y por que las lagrimas …..

Hola grax por leer se es un cap. Realmente corto y perdón jeje pero la próxima será mejor pero aun no se si lo acabare en 1 o 2 cap mas …. A y perdón por tardarme tanto ( la verdad es q me voy una semana a canada y pues estuve arreglando todos los papeles y eso y como ahora se les ocurrió poner visa ya sabran) pero bueno dejen reviews y nos leemos en la prox… grax ….. smile ….


End file.
